


Phantasm

by LuciferIsSatan



Series: Multiplicity [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fan of the show, For shellofduality, NSFW, Sexual Fantasy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferIsSatan/pseuds/LuciferIsSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phantasm: (noun) a figment of the imagination; an illusion or apparition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantasm

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by shellofduality: Okay so I have a challenge for you. I see you take story requests and a doozy came to me and I had ask you about it. Recently I had a sex dream about Crowley. It was so awesomely vivid. I could feel him inside me. I could feel his hands and lips on me. I was wondering if you can write a story to that affect. About "me" and Crowley. It doesn't actually need to be me in the story but I want the story to be about someone having a sex dream or fantasizing about Crowley. Afterwards I made a mental note to ask him if he took my soul while we were doing it because he accidentally does that sometimes. Would it be possible for you to write me a story like that? I would be forever obliged.

Season 8 was perhaps the best season there was, and maybe it had to do with the plot, or perhaps it had a lot to do with the characters, but Josie Sunderland found it to be one of her favorites. She'd go through every episode again and again, she knew the plots and their little twists, she knew each and every character movement as she's seen time and time again. She loved everything about these episodes, but most of all, she loved how much Crowley was in them.

See here, Crowley was her favorite character. She loved the distinct drawl in his voice, how his body moved with such confidence as he walked with a defiant swagger, she loved everything about his character, and loved the actor much the same. Josie would sit with her plush pillow, her olive skinned arms and legs wrapped around it every time he came onscreen, trying to stifle her happy squeal's when he spoke, drinking in every single one of his words eagerly, even if she knew what he was going to say.

There were Cas' Girls, and Dean Girls, and Sam Girls, but Josie? She was the King of Hell's girl, and she didn't doubt that for even a moment. She loved the thought if him, felt her heart beat faster if she heard his name or saw him on her screen, become almost flustered even. He was this distantly and unconventionally attractive man that brought her to her knee's with just a word. She felt such a strong emotional attachment to his character, she would think of him nonstop. Imagine his warm hands running over her body, his firm but soft lips pressing insistently over her face, down her jawline to her neck, anywhere and everywhere they could reach. She imagined his rough voice mumbling to her, sounding of coffee and cigarettes and everything that set her body and nerves aflame.

Josie crossed her thin arms across her chest when the show finally hit its end, season finale over, and re-watched perhaps a thousand times over. It still gives her chills to watch the angels fall, but that was beside the point. Watching Mark Sheppard's performance again and again was like an honour she sometimes didn't think she even deserve to have.

Josie was an avid fan of the King of Hell, wrote fanfiction and sometimes sketched out some fanart that never turned out quite the way she wanted it to. She was active on social media, and had friends who enjoyed the show almost as much as she did. She was apart of the fandom whether or not they wanted her to be, and she enjoyed every minute of it. She sold her soul to this show and she was proud of her investment. She sometimes wondered where her life went, she wasn't as social of a bug anymore than she used to be; she was more content this way. She liked sitting, cuddled up on the couch and going on marathons as the show aired on. Loved watching Sam and Dean's adventures and hunts just as much as the next person, but she _lived_ for the scenes Crowley showed up in.

It made her feel whole, and complete during his scenes. Loved Mark Sheppard's portrayal of him, and couldn't help but feel completely and utterly devoted to the character. She didn't know why, however. She wasn't sure what exactly brought out her interest in his character, what made her feel so emotionally attached to the King of Hell. Something about him, need it be his confidence or how he was able to get out of a sticky situation with a wave of his hand, she felt stuck. Completely and utterly in love with a fictional character. She knew it was silly, but she couldn't help herself.

Josie watched the credits role, season 9 was as of yet on Netflix. She was currently watching it every Tuesday on the CW, and the finale was getting ready to air very soon. She did re-runs in her free time; when she wasn't working she'd write or what have you- it all really depended. Josie felt a weak sigh touch her lips, she was getting tired.

The girl brushed a hand through the bangs of her long wavy black hair, feeling the soft strands against the palm of her hands. She sighed softly to herself, glancing at the time before shutting off the TV- It was late and she had work in the morning. Hoisting herself to her feet, she dropped the pillow besides where she sat, sauntering up the steps to her room. Josie stripped herself of some of her clothes, pulling her pants off of her body. She liked to imagine that her hands were Crowley's, liked to think that he was tugging away that unnecessary article of clothing, rough hands sliding across her skin, grabbing her as he pulled them away piece by piece.

Chewing her lower lip, Josie tossed them to the side, watching them distantly land on the pile of clothes she kept on her chair, figuring she'd clean them sometime tomorrow when she got off work. Pulling her socks off until they were in the exact same pile. She still had her loose tang top on, hanging on to her small form. Josie slipped into the covers of her bed, the sheets were everywhere and she had to kick them around until they were untangled, using her legs to flatten them as much as she thought they needed before curling up under the covers, reaching over to the night stand, her hand grabbed the light and the light seemed to grab her back. Shuddering, she flicked off the lights, curling up under the covers and trying to sleep.

Hands seemed to creep up from under the sheets, feeling the dip in the bed from where she was resting, she bit her lower lip once again, her eyes fluttering shut when soft hands pressed against the backs of her legs, some familiar and overwhelmingly warm touch drifting against her skin, sliding up to her thighs; she shuddered but dared not to move, afraid to break the connection.

"Always so warm," She heard, so breathed out and barely even a whisper, feeling the words against her back, breath wrapping around and embracing her bare skin and where ever it touched. Hands moved up from her thighs and dragged their way up her sides, sliding up from the bottom of her loose fitting shirt, the warm skin touching and pressing against her abdomen from behind, over her bra clad breasts and to her shoulders, sliding over her arms and down to her wrists when she felt the grip tighten.

Her body was flipped until she was laying on her back, she dared not to open her eyes. Her mattress shifted, the grip on her wrists tightened and pinned her arms beside her head, she felt the hands leave but the pressure was still there, she was still incapable of moving either one of her arms. She wanted to open her eyes but she told herself to wait. The hands that left her wrists had slid down from her arms and moved down to her legs, hoisting them up and pushing them apart; her body quivered at the gentle touch, letting her legs fall separate. Strong hands moved down her opened thighs, pressing against her bare legs but never really touching.

Her breathing hitched when she felt the other come closer, she felt their bare body sliding along the length of her own, the heat radiating off of their skin, shivers ran down the length of her spine as the other drew closer, body adjusting their selves between her legs, settling. Josie felt their breath and the soft press of their lips against her skin as they made their way up, from her abdomen, pushing up her shirt and sliding it away and off of her body, lips trailing up to her torso, between her breasts and to her collar bone, feeling their steady breath as they made their way up her neck and to her jaw line.

"Look at me." A hushed demand, quiet like air but their all the same. Josie hesitantly fluttered her eyes open, shifting to the shadowed over figure hovering a few inches above her face. Glassy grayish green eyes looked back at her, softly aging features that looked unconventionally attractive in their own right. The King of Hell's breath fluttering over her face before his lips finally pressed against her own.

Josie felt her breath get caught in her throat when she felt his hands begin to wander, his skin hot and bare against her own. Deft fingers sliding behind her back, blindly undoing the back of her bra; Josie let out a soft sound as Crowley slipped it down her arms, exposing her chest for him to see. Arms wrapping around her, mouth firmly against her own; his tongue slipping from between his lips, dragging it along her lower lip, nipping at the reddened skin, asking silently for permission to enter. Josie let her lips fall apart, wanting to taste him; the heat of his mouth felt like the fires of hell in all the best of ways, how it made her skin flush with his delicate treatment, so calculated and controlled in the way he kissed, skilled and satisfying.

She felt his hips press against her, felt his arousal through her thin panties press against her, prevented from going very far with the silk-like fabric in the way. However, he didn't seem to mind, rubbing against her, pressing and pushing but never fully getting where he wanted. Josie let a soft whimper escape her lips, her legs hooking around his hips, pressing him forward but he didn't budge, going at his same pace. His lips fell from hers and moved down her jaw line, hands dipping and grabbing her through her fabric and Josie let out a broken sound because of it. She shifted, pressing her hips against him, but he'd pull back, not quite ready for her yet, and teasing through and through.

Josie opened her mouth to speak, but found herself incapable of doing so, she gasped when his hands shifted and grabbed the band of her panties, sliding his hand along the band of the fabric before eventually sliding them down her legs, maneuvering himself carefully to toss them aside as well.

"I'll take good care of you." His voice was a bit louder, but low and rough all the same, like melted chocolate against her ears and her body quivered at the sound. She was still incapable of moving her arms, unable to speak as he spread her legs a bit further for him, letting his mouth drag down from her face and to her collar bone, tongue flicking out and moving along her torso and to her breast, his mouth latching on, flicking his tongue over her perked skin as he adjusted his hips.

Hands wrapping around strongly against her hips, he hoisted her up, tucking his knee's under her rear to keep her in place, rubbing along between her thighs, slowly and roughly, his weeping length pressing against her almost urgently, feeling as Josie's body heated up, her chest flushed under his ministrations, feeling terribly hot and bothered all over, the pit of her stomach was an explosion of feeling, eyes heavy and cheeks flushed a lovely shade of scarlet when she finally felt him press directly against her and push inside.

A broken sound broke past her lips, a mixture between a gasp and and shout, Crowley groaned heavily, his length pressing deeper until he was buried to the hilt. Josie wanted him to move, wanted him to do something, feeling his hot wet mouth against her breath and his arousal buried deep inside was something that set her nerves aflame, but nothing compared to when he began to move.

He slid out, pushing back inside roughly, before his hips finally hit a tempo that they seemed to be looking for. Shoving himself back into her own arousal, moving his hips in a slight circular motion, blunt finger tips digging into her soft round hips, moving slowly and dragging out every thrust his body made. Josie cried out with nearly every motion he made inside of her, and explosion of feel overwhelming her; barely remembering who or what came before this precious moment as he twisted and shifted his hips.

Josie felt whole, complete and full with his thick arousal moving inside of her. She wanted to kiss him, wanted to feel every part of him as he took her but he still had this hold over her, keeping her in place as he fucked her deeply into the mattress. His flushed body radiating heat as he pressed against her, hips thrusting, his breath growing uneven buried deep inside. Removing his lips from her breast, Crowley dragged his lips over her torso and back to her neck, latching onto a sliver over soft skin against the crook of her neck, licking and nipping and sucking at the skin, leaving a nice little mark. He bit her neck, Josie gasping, groaning and moaning louder and louder with every little thing he did to her body.

" _Mine_." He growled against her neck, voice harsh but his body language was the complete opposite. Pushing inside of her lustfully but on the verge of lovingly, gingerly and carefully moving inside of her body, treating it with care with every moment he lasted. Hands gripping her urgently, but tenderly all the same. His hot mouth moving over flushed skin, wrapped around with the cold air of the room and leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

Josie was in utter ecstasy, shifting her hips in all the ways that left her in a blissful oblivion. And everything was Crowley, choosing to be here, right now, inside of her and holding her, treating every inch of her body in something akin to worship with every tender touch he made, and every rough crush of the hips against her own. Twirling her hips around this familiar parable, suddenly feeling the grip around her wrists lessen and the speed of his hips quicken, he was coming close and she knew it.

Her wrists were released and quickly without any moments hesitation interlaced her fingers in his hair, feeling the soft short strands against the palm of her hand as she forced their lips to meet. She wanted to taste him again at least once before this was over, afraid she may never have the chance one he was through. Their hips met in a collision of frantic and desperate movements, wanting to hit that peak but never wanting this moment to ever end.

Crowley let out this breaking groan, muffled against her lips when his hips slammed relatively hard against her own and Josie felt a burst of heat inside of her, his hips jerked a few more time, pressing and shifting inside of her until she finally hit her peak. A wave of ecstasy washed over her, like she was on this cloud of white for a bundle of moments until she finally reached the earth, her feet on the ground as her breath slowly but surely returned to her.

She felt his body, heavy and warm against her own, his head resting against her chest and still buried inside of her. Trying to catch his breath, his face buried against her chest. Josie looked at him and marveled at him, he was such a beautiful creature, everything about him stirred her crazy.

She opened her mouth, feeling more in control of her voice.

"D-Did you take my soul?" Her voice was breathed out, weak from all the noise she was making. She didn't know what else to say to him, and she figured she might as well ask. Crowley was known for a lot of things, and she realized he did do that sometimes. However she felt a bit awkward asking, after all they've just done why was that the first thing to come to mind? She felt a bit like a fool, but the tension in her shoulders relaxed a bit when she heard him chuckle.

Crowley raised his head, his hair sticking out in all different directions, his face was soft and almost teasing the way he looked at her, and she could feel her breath getting caught in her throat at just the sight. He pulled himself out, and she shivered at the feeling, pushing himself to his hands and knee's, hovering over her face for a moment. Crowley pressed his lips against her own, softly, almost thoughtfully. "Josie, love." His voice was rough, like coffee and cigarettes and Josie felt as if she could melt at the sound of it. "It's already mine."

Josie opened her eyes, her body was hot and over heated, feeling terribly contained in her covers. She kicked them off, and the cool air of the room finally hit her; she panted lightly, feeling her lower abdomen quaking, and the place between her legs soaking wet and aching. Her legs felt weak, and her panties were soaking wet; her clothes were drenched in sweat and she huffed. Kicking off her blankets, she slid off her panties and tossed them over at the pile, chewing her lower lip, she felt the air brush over her, making her situation worse.

She was sexually frustrated and the only one she wanted to quench it was entirely out of reach, and didn't exist in her universe. In another dimension, somewhere, he was real, making deals- perhaps they were lovers in another dimension. But here, she'll never know. She shifted her self and tried to go back to sleep.

Hoping, with every ounce of her being that she'd drift back into her dream and never wake up from it again.

**Author's Note:**

> I made up the character Josie, under the description requested by you. I hope you enjoyed. ^^
> 
> I had a beta for this one, however if either of us missed anything please let me know.


End file.
